fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Vleugelblad: De Keuze
Vleugelblad (overleg) 15 mrt 2018 18:50 (UTC) thumb|Badge De Keuze thumb|372px|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd thumb|400px|Kaart Dit is gebaseerd op DE KRONIEKEN VAN DE KROON. thumb|1 thumb|2 thumb|3 thumb thumb|324px|Liraja thumb|400px|Byana Kijk ook eens op deze pagina's: Vleugelblad: Klad: Kortverhaal: Huwelijk Vleugelblad: Polls Proloog "Natuurlijk! Ik betaal wel! Geef me dat flesje nu maar!": zei iemand. Iemand haalde een groen flesje tevoorschijn. Ze lachten allebei. "Heel Jamaya weet dat ik geen geduld heb en dit bewijst het nogmaals.": riep de eerste persoon die blij het flesje nam. De tweede persoon stak zijn hand uit. De eerste persoon zuchtte. De eerste persoon legde 50 garlijnen op de tweede persoon zijn hand. De tweede persoon stak ze weg, zwaaide en liep toen weg. De eerste persoon keek nog eens naar het flesje "Ik kan dit!": riep de persoon uit. De persoon liep ook weg. Hoofdstuk 1 "Lani, ik heb het al gezegd! Jij trouwt met prins Jorden van Gondor! Daardoor sluiten wij een contract, vanaf jullie geboorte is dit al afgesproken, net zoals ik al tegen Age heb gezegd dat hij ooit zal moeten trouwen met Byana, de prinses van Byrando.": riep koning Aldo uit. Lani riep: "Ik wil zelf mijn echtgenoot kiezen!" Koningin Ellis zuchtte. Eén van de bedienden kwam de eetzaal binnen met het eten: hertenkalffilet met boschampignons. Lani stelde zich recht en haalde de champagne. Zo kon ze toch even van tafel. Ze nam de champagne. Ze schonk in bij haar broer en haar ouders. Haar vader schudde zijn hoofd. Lani liep boos weg. Ze zag niet dat Age ook moe was en naar zijn kamer ging. Age plofte op zijn bed. Eerlijk gezegd keek hij er ook niet naar uit om te MOETEN trouwen. Hij zou veel liever zelf kiezen maar hij deed tenminste niet zo hysterisch als zijn jongere zus. Hij kleedde zich om en ging slapen. Age werd wakker toen de zon opkwam. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen. Waar was zijn moeder? Ze ging hem toch komen wekken? Hij sloop de gang in. Hij hoorde een kreet. Hij rende nu door de gang. Hij zag Edgurd, de bediende van zijn ouders voor hun kamer staan. Hij hyperventileerde. Age ging kijken. Age was doodsbang voor wat hij ging aantreffen. Hij keek en viel bijna flauw. Zijn ouders lagen onbeweeglijk in hun bed. Age ging naar hen toe. Nee! Hij streelde zijn moeder over haar gezicht. "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!": riep hij uit. Age wist zeker dat ze hem in heel Jowanna konden horen. Hoofdstuk 2 Age zat op een richeltje. Zijn ouders waren dood! Lani kwam de kasteeltuin ingewandeld. Ze keek naar boven, ze wenkte Age. Age sprong naar beneden. De tranen stroomden over Lani's wangen. "Ik heb het gedaan! Ik heb onze ouders vermoordt met hulp van regent Vandon, Beckham Vandon. We hebben hen Vioololie gegeven.": zei ze. Age wist wat Vioololie was. Dat was heel giftig, één drupje ne je bent dood. "Ik wou jou ook doden!": riep ze uit. Ze nam haar roze mes, stak het in de lucht en stak het toen op de plaats waar haar hart zat. "Nee!": riep Age uit. Zijn zusje had zelfmoord gepleegd. Plotseling werd Age aangevallen. Hij draaide zich om en herkende Vandon. Vandon haalde uit met een mes maar Age nam zijn zwaard en raakte Vandon op zijn borst. Vandon struikelde. Age maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik en riep: "Je hebt mijn familie vermoordt!" Age vermoordde Vandon. Edgurd kwam kijken. "Prins Age?": vroeg hij. "Ik kan dit simpel uitleggen Edgurd. Vandon en Lani hebben samengewerkt om de koninklijke familie te vermoordden! Kijk maar in de jaszak van Lani, er zit een flesje Vioololie in!": riep Age. Edgurd keek naar het flesje en viel toen flauw. "Geweldig.": verzuchte Age. Age stond vermoeid op. Edgurd trok Age zijn wandelkleren aan. Age liep naar buiten. Hij liep langs de beek. Hij keek naar vier vogeltjes, een familie, vier. Plotseling botste hij tegen een meisje. Ze vielen allebei achterover. Age keek op. Het meisje keek ook. Ze herkende Age en trok hem overeind en boog toen. "Mijn excuses Hoogheid.": zei het meisje. "Hoe heet je?": vroeg Age. "Ik heet Liraja Hoogheid.": zei ze. Age lachtte. "Kom je uit Liraj?": vroeg hij. Hoofdstuk 3 Liraja schudde haar hoofd. "Mijn moeder hield van Liraj. Ze stierf een maand geleden, nu ben ik opzoek naar een job als dienstmeid.": zei Liraja. Age glimlachte. Liraja keek vragend. Hij gebaarde dat Liraja hem moest volgen en dat deed ze. Ze wandelden door het bos. Ze praatten gezellig tegen elkaar. Ze kwamen aan bij het kasteel van Jowanna. Ze stapten naar binnen. "Mijn bediende is gevlucht omdat,........ omdat mijn ouders vermoordt zijn.": zei Age. Liraja hapte naar adem. "Neem je de baan aan?": vroeg ik. Liraja knikte. Plotseling kwam er een koets door de poort. Age herkende die vlag! O nee! Prinses Byana van Byrando! Liraja wist ook wie het was. Age stapte naar de koets. De deur ging open en Age hielp de prinses om uit de koets te stappen. Ze had bruin haar, bruine ogen, een lichtgebruinde huid, een blauw jurk met een beetje wit aan de bovenkant en de onderkant was blauw met bruine ruitjes. Ze was best knap. Liraja boog. Byana keek eens naar Liraja. Ze had lang lichtbruin haar met een dienstmeisjesvlecht, een roze jurk met een lint en een blauwe schort. Nu keek Byana naar Age. Hij had bruin haar, bruine ogen, hij was redelijk lang, hij droeg een blauwe jas met gouden versieringen, een blauwe broek, een zwaard en bruine schoenen. Age vertelde alles over de dood van zijn ouders. Lord Kran kwam op hen af. Hij is de eerste kamerheer. Hij keek me aan. "Age, morgen zal U gekroond worden.": zei hij tegen me. "Ik ga mijn koffers uitpakken.": zei Byana. Ik knikte. "Ik geef Liraja wel een rondleiding.": zei ik. Ik en Liraja gingen het kasteel in. Hoofdstuk 4 "En hier is mijn kamer. En daar die van Byana en die kamer is van jou Liraja.": zei ik. Liraja liep nieuwsgierig naar haar kamer. Ze deed de deur open en zag een groot bed, een grote kast, een lamp, een tapijt,..... "Hoogheid, dit is veel te veel.": zei ze stotterend. "Te laat, er hangt al een naamplaatje op de deur.": zei Age lachend. Liraja rolde met haar ogen. "En noem me maar Age, Liraja.": zei ik. Liraja knikte. Het was ondertussen al avond. Age ging zitten aan de tafel. Byana ging naast hem zitten. Lord Kran kwam rechts van me zitten. Ze kwamen al met het eten, Byana had gevraagd om alleen het hoofdgerecht op te dienen. Lotte met op een bedje van groen kroketjes. Liraja kwam de kamer binnen met een bord. Haar haar zat voor haar gezicht. Age zag een blauwe plek op haar gezicht! Age stond op en zei dat hij naar het toilet moest. Liraja liep juist naar de keuken en Age sleurde haar mee naar de gang. "Van wie heb je die blauwe plek?": vroeg hij. Liraja zei niets. Age keek haar aan. Ze zuchtte en hief haar rok op, er zat een steekwond en nog een blauwe plek. "Byana.": zei ze. Age werd woedend. Liraja zuchtte. "Maar zij heeft het niet gedaan, een jongen heeft het gedaan maar ik heb die jongen geslaan.": zei Liraja. Hoofdstuk 5 thumb|250px|Cleopatra thumb|Shamina thumb|Orlando thumb|Wina Age zat tegenover Byana. Byana had juist vier cadeautjes ontvangen van haar moeder. Er stond op: Pas op! Levend dier. Ze maakte het open en in de eerste doos zat een paars witte kitten met vleugels. Age keek ongelovig. "In Byrando is er een gebergte, daar leven deze katten in de sneeuw, alleen de koninklijke familie heeft deze.": zei ze. Age zag dat dit een moeder was met twee dochtertjes en de vader was er blijkbaar ook bij. "Heb jij Liraja verwond!?": riep hij onverwacht. Byana keek op. Byana liep weg. Age vloekte. De duivels moesten zich toch altijd met hem bezighouden! Konden zich niet met iemand anders bezighouden?! Age lag te slapen. Hij hoorde stemmen in de gang. Hij deed zijn deur op ene kiertje en zag Byana met iemand praten. Ze gingen juist binnen in Byana haar kamer. Age deed zijn deur dicht en deed de balkondeur open. Hij ging op de rand van het balkon staan en sprong naar Byana's balkon. Hij deed de deur open en zag dat de prinses aan het kussen was met een andere jongen. Prins Jorden! Byana keek op. Prins Jorden nam zijn mes maar Byana hield hem tegen. "Wat doe jij hier prins Jorden? Jij moet toch in Gondor zijn?": zei Age. Jorden zocht naar woorden. "Ik ben verliefd op prinses Byana. En zij is verliefd op mij.": zei hij. Age knikte. Hij zag dat Jorden geslagen was. Had Liraja niet gezegd dat ze die jongen had geslagen op zijn kaak? "Byana, dit moet je eens uitleggen, je houd niet van mij maar toch laat je Jorden Liraja verwonden.": zei Age. "Omdat jij beter verdient dan zo een zielige dienstmeid!": zei ze. "Jorden en jij mogen hier voorlopig blijven. Het kan zijn dat ik jullie laat verbannen uit mijn koninkrijk en als ik jullie heb verbannen en ik zie jullie dan nog dan vermoordt ik jullie.": zei hij. "Je moet je niet zo opwinden om die keukenmeid, je hebt haar toch al, ze is stapelverliefd op jou.": zei Jorden. Age keek weg. Age wist dat hij iets voelde voor Liraja maar of zij iets voelde voor hem, dat was een heel ander verhaal. Hoofdstuk 6 thumb|400px|Jenevive thumb|300px|Liraja "Koning Age! Koning Age! Lang leve koning Age!": riep iedereen uit. "Ik moet iets zeggen! Liraja, een dienstmeid en mijn beste vriendin is haar ouders verloren! Ik wil haar iets geven omdat ze mij zo goed heeft geholpen! Liraja Horiks! Ik verklaar u nu tot edelvrouw!": riep Age uit. Liraja's mond viel open. "Edgurd! Roep Sofi en laat haar voor kleren zorgen voor Liraja!": zei Age. "Er wacht een verrassing op u in uw kamer, Liraja.": zei Edgurd. Age liep samen met Liraja naar haar kamer. "Dat had je toch echt niet moeten doen.": zei Liraja. "Jawel.": zei Age. Ze gingen naar binnen. Er stond een roze doos met een rode strik. Liraja keek vragend. Ze maakte de doos open en zag een hondje met een roze halsband en een rood hartje eraan en de hond had een rood strikje aan het begin van haar staart. "Hoe ga je haar noemen?": vroeg Age. "Jenevive.": zei Liraja. Jenevive likte Liraja en blafte. Age was weer in de troonzaal. "Ik moet nog iets zeggen burgers van Jamaya! Ik verklaar hierbij dat prinses Byana van Byrando niet verplicht meer is om met mij te trouwen! Ze is samen met prins Jorden van Gondor.": zei Age. Blijkbaar waren koning Maximus van Gondor en koning Androlius van Byrando aanwezig. Ze kwamen naar voor. "Het spijt me Hoogheid, dit was niet de bedoeling, toch zullen Byrando en Jamaya vrienden blijven, ook al heeft mijn dochter u verraden.": zei koning Androlius. "Waar is Jorden?": vroeg Maximus woedend. "Hij is samen met Byana in Byana haar kamer. Hoofdstuk 7 Byana en Jorden hadden zich opgesloten in Byana's kamer. Ze zaten daar nu al twee maanden. Byana kwam naar buiten. Ze liep naar toilet en Age hoorde dat ze overgaf. Jorden keek bezorgd. Edgurd had op bevel van Age koning Maximus en koning Androlius verwittigd. De koningen konden pas komen binnen twee maanden. Age ging naar zijn kamer. Liraja en Jenevive zaten op zijn bed. Age ging naast hen zitten. Liraja wreef met haar vingers door Ages haar. Ze keken elkaar aan. Plotseling kwamen er twee soldaten van Horadus binnen. Ze sloegen Liraja en Age bewusteloos. Ze namen hen mee. Age werd wakker in een gevangenis. Liraja lag te slapen naast hem met haar hoofd tegen zijn hoofd. Koning Onus kwam binnen. "Zo. Er is onenigheid in je land en sommigen denken dat dat door mij komt. Ik weet niet hoe ze erbij komen maar Gondor wil tegen ons vechten. Ze denken dat ik Jorden heb omgekocht en anderen denken dat ik Byana heb omgekocht en dat jij nog van Byana houdt. Maar we weten allebei dat je nooit van haar hebt gehouden. Jij houdt van Liraja. Als jullie van elkaar houden dan zeggen jullie dat nu tegen elkaar of anders vermoordt ik Liraja.": zei koning Onus. Age maakte Liraja wakker. Onus ging weg. "Liraja? Ik wil je eens serieus spreken. We zijn in Horadus. Ik moet je iets vragen: "Hou jij van mij? Maar echt eerlijk?": vroeg Age. Liraja begon te huilen. "Ik heb altijd al van je gehouden Age, altijd.": zei ze. Liraja kuste Age net op het moment dat Onus binnenstapte. Onus knikte. "Jullie kunnen gaan, trouw maar snel, je blijft niet voor eeuwig jong en er moet toch ook voor een volgende koning gezorgd worden? Mijn soldaten brengen jullie naar Jowanna.": zei hij. Age en Liraja negeerden hem. Liraja wende haar hoofd af en keek toen weer naar Age. Hoofdstuk 8 Liraja en Age kwamen aan in Jowanna. Ze waren twee maanden weggeweest. Koning Onus had wel bericht gestuurd naar Jowanna dat de koning bij hem was en dadelijk ging arriveren. De mensen in het dorp juichten om de terugkeer van hun koning. Liraja zag in de verte de koesten van Maximus en Androlius. Ze kwamen aan in het paleis. De koetsen van de koningen kwamen achter ons binnen. Age stapte uit de koets en hielp Liraja toen uit de koets. Androlius en Maximus liepen achter Age aan naar de kamer van Byana. Ze kwamen eindelijk bij haar kamer en zagen Jorden zenuwachtig voor de deur staan. Hij werd lijkbleek toen hij zijn vader en de vader van Byana zag. Hij keek weg. Maximus werd kwaad. Androlius ook. "Waar is mijn dochter?": vroeg hij. Byana kwam tevoorschijn, ze was verdikt maar Age vermoede niet dat dat kwam door te veel te eten. Androlius greep haar aan haar pols. Maximus nam zijn zoon ook vast. Jorden duwde zijn vader weg en ging naar Byana. "Laat me los vader! Ik ben vier maanden zwanger!": riep ze uit. Nu viel alles op zijn plaats: Jorden die lijkbleek voor de deur had gestaan, Byana die een dikke buik had en de reactie van hun vaders en natuurlijk ook de dokter die uit de kamer kwam. De dokter ging naar Maximus en Androlius. "Gefeliciteerd! Jullie zullen familie worden door de tweeling die geboren gaat worden. Een meisje en een jongen.": zei de dokter. Maximus ontplofte. "Een tweeling?": riep hij uit. Jorden keek Byana geschokt aan. Blijkbaar wist de vader het zelfs later dan de opa. Age had een besluit genomen met Maximus en Androlius. Byana en Jorden bleven in Jamaya. Op voorwaarde dat ze geen prins en prinses meer zijn van Gondor en Byrando. Hoofdstuk 9 thumb|310px|Byana thumb|310px|Byana in trouwkledij thumb|310px|Liraja "Dan verklaar ik jullie nu tot man en vrouw!": zei Lord Kran. "Dan mag u nu de bruid kussen.": zei hij nog. Androlius vond het een schande dat ze niet vroeger getrouwd waren. "Lang leve Byana Orando en Jorden Orando!": riep iedereen uit. Byana was nu zes maanden zwanger. Plotseling kreeg Age een boodschap van zijn bediende. Age liep naar buiten. Hij zag buiten koning Tanio staan. "Jonge koning, amper volwassen maar toch is het oorlog, ik verklaar Jamaya de oorlog!": riep hij. Toen verdween hij. Sorados had net de oorlog verklaart. Sorados is het grootste land. En ze hebben het grootste leger. Sorados krijgt sowieso hulp van Arada en misschien zelfs van Gondor. Age liep naar binnen en vertelde het. Androlius stond op en zei: "Op mijn steun kan je rekenen, Byrando staat klaar voor Jamaya. "Horadus vecht ook mee!": riep koning Onus met een blik op Liraja. Hij wou zeggen dat Liraja en ik moesten trouwen. Maximus zei niets. Toen knikte hij dat hij mee ging vechten met Jamaya. Het was dus vier tegen twee, Sorados en Arada tegen Jamaya, Byrando, Gondor en Horadus. Liraja zag er prachtig uit. Ze had een gele jurk aan, haar haar was los, ze had gouden oorbellen en een lint dat bij haar kleed hoorde. Ze was echt prachtig. Byana was ook wel knap maar Liraja was veel aardiger. Age zuchtte. Hoofdstuk 10 thumb|310px|Liraja Liraja had haar haar vandaag gevlochten. Ze droeg een blauwe jurk. Ze was zoals altijd beeldschoon. Age wist het zeker, hij was verliefd op Liraja. Liraja keek eens naar Age. Ze kwam bij hem. Ze knuffelde hem eens. Age liep voorop. Hij en Liraja hadden afgesproken om samen te gaan paardrijden. Ze kwamen aan bij de stallen. thumb|Manasithumb|Honeythumb|Whitethumb|Browney Ze keken bij enkele deuren naar binnen. Ze waren bij de koninklijke stallen, dus niet bij paarden die nodig zijn voor het leger. Ze zagen Honey, Manasi, White en Browney. Liraja koos Manasi. Ik koos White, een sterke witte hengst en ook een snelle hengst. Manasi was een sterke merrie en ook wel snel. Ze vertrokken. Liraja had een zweep en tikte Age. "Tikkie!": riep ze. Ze reed razendsnel weg. Age zette de achtervolging in. White haalde Manasi in. Age tikte Liraja. Zo deden ze nog even door. Uiteindelijk stopten ze aan een beekje. De paarden dronken er graag van. Liraja gaf Age een kus en wreef met haar vingers door zijn haar. Liraja trok er zich niks van aan dat ze een kleedje aan had. Byana zou in amazonezit op haar paard zitten maar zo was Liraja niet. Age werd wakker toen de zon opkwam. Hij liep naar Liraja's kamer. Hij klopte. Geen antwoord. Hij deed de deur open maar hij zag haar niet. Haar bediende Sofi kwam ook juist naar haar kamer en keek verbaast omdat Liraja niet in haar bed lag. Age zag een briefje liggen. We hebben Liraja gevangengenomen, als je haar levend terug wil dan moet je ons Jamaya geven. Kom naar het kamp van Gondor. Aan de grens. Met vriendelijke groeten: koning Maximus, Tanio en Saro. Er lag een druppel bloed op de brief, Liraja's bloed. Edgurd kwam binnen met Jenevive die juist een kambeurt achter de rug had. Jenevive keek vragend omdat ze Liraja niet zag. Er kwam een Jamayaanse soldaat binnen. "Ik heb een bericht: De kapitein is gedood.": zei de soldaat. Age wou opgeven voordat de oorlog nog maar begonnen was. "U zal een nieuwe kapitein moeten kiezen, Sire.": zei Edgurd. "Mooi! Roep Jorden!": zei Age boos. Edgurd liep snel naar de kamer van Byana en Jorden. Jorden kwam naar buiten. Hij en Age gingen naar de kasteeltuin. Age was hier niet graag. Zijn zus had hier zelfmoord gepleegd en hier had hij Vandon vermoordt. "Ik wil jou als nieuwe kapitein van mijn wacht.": zei Age. Jorden twijfelde maar knikte toen. Hoofdstuk 11 thumb|310px|Ketting van Age voor Liraja. "Ik ga naar dat kamp.": zei Age. "Sire, u moet versterking meenemen.": zei Lord Kran. "Als ik versterking meeneem dan worden we sowieso gezien en gevangengenomen, Kran.": zei ik koppig. Kran zuchtte en zei: "Oké dan Sire, maar wees voorzichtig" thumb|394px|Liraja in de gevangenis van Gondor Age was te paard op White, hij had Manasi ook meegenomen. Voor als Age Liraja kon bevrijden, dan kon ze op Manasi rijden. Manasi hing vast aan White. Hij was bijna bij het kamp. Hij bond Manasi vast aan een boom en Age dronk nog één keer. White bond hij ook vast aan de boom. Als ze deze paarden stelen, dan heb ik een groot probleem. Hij liep rond het kamp. Age had een plan. Hij liet zich op de grond vallen. Al snel kwam er een soldaat van Gondor die me oppakte en over zijn schouder gooide. Ik nam de soldaat zijn sleutels en liet ze in mijn mouw glijden zonder dat de soldaat iets doorhad. Ik herkende de stem van Maximus. Hij zei: "Breng hem naar de kerker, maar verwond hem niet, ik moet nog iets met hem doen" De soldaat bracht me naar de kerker. Ik deed mijn ogen open. De soldaat had door dat ik wakker was en hij zette me neer. "Rustig Sire.": zei hij fluisterend. Age keek verbaast naar de soldaat. "Ik heet Florian.": zei de soldaat. "Geen zorgen, ik zorg voor dat meisje en ik heb haar schone kleren gebracht en ik zal u ook verzorgen.": zei Florian. "Als dit voorbij is ben je welkom op mijn kasteel Florian.": zei ik. Florian glimlachte blij. Hij deed me niet eens handboeien om. Hij stapte met mij naar de gevangenis. Hij zocht naar zijn sleutels maar ik viel niet door de mand omdat er sleutels aan de deur hingen en hij dacht dat het zijn sleutels waren. Hij duwde me naar binnen omdat er een andere soldaat kwam kijken dus hij mocht niets laten merken. Ik zag Liraja. Eerste keek ze blij toen verlegen en toen verdrietig. Ze had een groene dienstmeisjesjurk aan. Florian ketende me vast aan de muur maar ik kon gaan zitten en ik kon bij Liraja. Florian zette een bord met water en brood neer. "Heb jij die knappe griet kleren gegeven? Van mij mocht ze in die gescheurde kleren blijven zitten. De scheuren werden als maar groter Florian ......": zei de andere soldaat glimlachend terwijl hij naar Liraja keek. Age ging voor Liraja staan en riep: "Nu is het genoeg jij naar stront ruikend varken! Hoe durf je? Ze is een edelvrouw! Jij probeert haar hier gewoon te versieren en ik weet wel wat je denkt, je dacht: ik ga de scheuren groter maken, zo kan ik haar beter zien! Jij vieze klungel!" De soldaat viel bijna omver van het verschieten. Florian leidde de soldaat naar buiten. Age hoorde Florian zeggen tegen de soldaat: "Als de koning voor een meisje naar het kamp van de vijand komt Aron, dan houdt hij van haar! Je hebt hem zwaar beledigd en dat meisje ook!" Liraja keek naar Age. Liraja trok aan Ages been en Age viel. Hij keek verrast naar Liraja maar Liraja kuste hem. Age haalde iets uit zijn zak en gaf het haar, het was een roze hartje met een gouden lint rond, het was een ketting. "Als we vrijkomen, gaan we dan trouwen?": vroeg Age. Hoofdstuk 12 thumb|310px|De Blauwe Jurk. Liraja huilde. "Ik.... Ik heb altijd van je gehouden Age, natuurlijk trouw ik met je!": riep ze uit. Florian kwam binnen met een paar druiven en twee stukjes kaas. Hij had ook een dienstmeisjesjurkje vast maar nu was het in het blauw. Aron kwam binnen met een grote houten plank. Hij zette dat in de gevangenis. Liraja werd losgemaakt en mocht zich omkleden. Ze gooide de groene jurk naar mij. Ze kwam tevoorschijn. De blauwe jurk paste bij haar. Age vond de blauwe jurk mooier dan de groene. Aron keek naar Liraja. Aron zag de ketting. "Wat is jullie nieuwe status?": vroeg hij. "Dat gaat je niks aan.": zei ik. Hij wou Liraja slaan maar ik zei snel: "Verloofd." Aron lachte en liep toen de gevangenis uit. Florian bleef nog even. "Oké, alles loopt volgens plan, morgennacht om middernacht sta ik klaar.": zei hij. Age had gemerkt dat iedere soldaat Liraja knap vond. Liraja was nogal verlegen. Deze ochtend hadden twee soldaten gevochten om haar eten te komen brengen en mij hadden ze niks gegeven! Maar ik en Liraja hadden een plan. Liraja had nu een rode jurk aan. Aron kwam binnen. Het was middernacht. Florian was er ook bij. "Gaan we een wandeling maken, Aron?": vroeg Liraja. Aron knikte. Florian zei: "Ik en Age gaan ook mee. Florian had zijn paard aan dezelfde boom gebonden waar Manasi en White staan. Aron knikte zonder zijn blik los te maken van Liraja. Aron maakte Liraja los en Florian mij. We liepen door het kamp. Zoals afgesproken had Liraja een pan genomen. Hoofdstuk 13 thumb|384px|De rode jurk thumb|318px|Amar Ze waren bijna bij de plaats waar de paarden stonden. Liraja wachtte op het juiste moment en toen sloeg ze de pan tegen Arons hoofd. Aron viel bewusteloos op de grond. Florian, Age en Liraja haasten zich naar hun paarden. "Komaan Amar!": riep Florian tegen zijn paard. Bij Gondor waren alle paarden hetzelfde, wel verschillende vachtkleuren maar allemaal dezelfde dotjes bij de manen en de gevlochten staart. Bij Jamaya was dat niet zo, daar zijn alle paarden verschillend. Florian reed voorop, Liraja als tweede met de pan nog in haar handen en Age sloot de rij. Algauw staken ze de grens over. Ze waren nu in Jamaya. Hier nam Age de leiding. De paarden werden moe dus ze stopten bij een beekje. Age deed even zijn ogen dicht. Florian nam zijn veldfles en goot het over Age. Age schrok wakker en duwde Florian in de beek. Liraja lachte. Florian maakte haar ook nat maar ze liet zich niet doen, Florian wou net uit de beek kruipen toen Liraja hem er weer in duwde. Iedereen lachte. "Sire....": zei Florian. "Noem me Age Florian!": onderbrak Age hem. "Age, ik denk dat ik niet met jullie mee kan, ik WAS een soldaat van Gondor.": zei hij. Age schudde zijn hoofd. Age nam zijn zwaard en ridderde Florian als luitenant van het leger van Jamaya. Ze kwamen aan in het kasteel. Jorden kwam aangelopen. Byana kwam ook en ze had twee baby's vast. "Lani en Arnaut Orlando.": zei ze. Age kreeg tranen in zijn ogen toen hij Lani hoorde. "Oké, Florian heeft ons heel veel informatie gegeven, Jorden. Ik stel voor dat we mijn plan toch uitvoeren. Hoofdstuk 14 Florian kwam het kamp van Gondor binnen. Hij liep naar de koning. "Ik heb de oorlogsplannen van Jamaya!": riep hij uit. Maximus lachte blij. Hij bekeek de plannen. Ze gaan naar de vallei en daar gaan ze verzamelen. Ze voeren dan een verrassingsaanval uit op ons en wij zullen dan zo ongeorganiseerd zijn dat ze ons kunnen verslaan! Dacht Maximus. "Dat gaan we niet laten gebeuren! We gaan zelf naar de vallei en vallen hen aan!": riep Maximus Florian reed weer naar Jamaya. "Het is gelukt Age.": zei Florian. Age grijnsde. "Ik wist altijd al dat Maximus tegen me zou vechten maar ik wist ook altijd al dat ik zou winnen.": zei Age. "U bent listig Age, dat is juist goed aan u.": zei Florian. Age grijnsde weer. Zijn vader had hem altijd gestraft als hij een listige streek uithaalde of de bediendes plaagde. Nu moet zijn vader blij zijn dat zijn zoon zo listig is want anders zou Jamaya vallen. Dacht Age. Stap één van het plan is voltooid! Einde Tweede deel: Vleugelblad: Klad: Krijgsschool Categorie:Fanfictions Vleugelblad Categorie:Vleugelblad Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Vleugelblad: Klad Categorie:De Keuze Vleugelblad Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Oorlog Vleugelblad